Stand By You
by foxracer189
Summary: Rafael and Olivia are finally together. Will they be able to make it last or will their anger get the best of them? Song for the name of the chapters is Stand By You by Rachel Platten. RATING FOR LATER IN THE STORY.
1. Put your empty hands in mine

**A/N So I did decide to write a continuation of The Set Up. So I hope you guys enjoy!(:**

Chapter 1

It has been almost a year since Rafael Barba and Olivia Benson finally expressed their love for each other and they both couldn't be happier. The reason I say almost a year is because tonight is their one year anniversary. Rafael has the whole night planned out but hasn't indicated to Olivia that he's doing anything for it. She thought he must have forgotten but that is not the case whatsoever.

It was a very dull day at the office, no calls, no nothing. Olivia sat at her desk just waiting for the clock to hit the number five so she could finally get out of this place. She kept looking at her phone for some indication from Rafael that he didn't forget about their anniversary but of course, no call nor text. She started to get a little irritated with him but she had no idea what was in store for tonight. She fought the urge to call him to yell at him for forgetting but maybe he was busy.

"Uh, Liv, you alright?" She put her phone down to see Nick standing in the doorway of her office.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What's up?"

"It's dead here, Liv and I was wondering if…"

"Go home, Nick. I'm about to head out myself."

"Got any plans for tonight," he reminded her of her very forgetful boyfriend.

"Nope. Probably watching Frozen with Noah for the hundredth time." Nick smiled and shut the door behind him.

Olivia went home to relieve Lucy of her babysitting duties for the day but she refused to leave. _Ok, what's going on with her?_

"Are you alright? Is there something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine. I just…can't…tell…"

"Can't tell me what. Lucy you know you can tell me anything."

"Not this," she smiled. Olivia looked at her questionably. _Ok this is really weird now._ Just then, she felt her phone go off. She took it out to see Barba's face on her phone, she looked up at Lucy who just smiled.

"Where the hell are you?" She was beyond irritated at this point.

"I'm on my way home. Do me a favor, go in the bedroom and find that lovely blue dress I like so much."

"You have some nerve, Rafael."

"I know you're mad at me but please, you have to trust me." She rolled her eyes and reluctantly agreed.

She fumbled with the dress for a while, of course it looked elegant on her but it was the biggest pain in the ass to put on and take back off. She had no idea what was going on. Rafael usually gets home before she does but this time he wasn't and then told her to put this thing on. Then she heard the sound of the door slam in the kitchen, she knew Barba was home. She had half the mind to run out and smack him but she thought better of it, she knew there would be an explanation at some point. But when she went into the kitchen, she was stunned. There he stood in a snow-white tuxedo and a blue bowtie that matched her dress. She was in complete and utter shock at what stood before her; he even shaved. He was almost in much shock as she was, her blue dress complimented his blue vest and bowtie under his white tuxedo very well.

He walked over and kissed her cheek and said, "You look more than stunning. Happy anniversary."

"Oh so you didn't forget," she joked.

"You really think I'd forget this?" She felt her cheeks get hot then she turned to Lucy.

"So this is why you didn't want to leave."

"Guilty," she laughed.

"Oh no, she's innocent until proven guilty," Barba joked. Olivia rolled her eyes and held out her hand, saying her goodbyes to her son and Lucy. They walked into the night life of New York City, hand in hand, cherishing every moment they had with each other on this night. Olivia looked at the light shining of Rafael's face and smiled. "What are you thinking about?"

"Our lives. And how I want to start it."

"Oh but mi amor, we already started it," he said as he kissed her forehead.


	2. Show me all the scars you hide

Chapter 2

Olivia found herself in font of one of the most expensive restaurants in New York City. She was in complete shock, he didn't have to do all this for her but he did. He didn't have to do half the things he did for her but he did. He didn't realize how much he meant to her, he was like a blessing in disguise.

"Rafi this is a wonderful surprise but we'll be waiting forever to get a table."

"You've been saying you wanted to go to this place forever so I made us reservations a month in advance." She couldn't believe how romantic ADA Rafael Barba actually was. He held the door open for her as she walked immediately being greeted by a waitress.

"How many," she asked.

"We actually have a reservation, it should be under Barba." She looked at her computer and nodded.

"Right this way Mr. and Mrs. Barba." Her mistake made them both blush but didn't make them uncomfortable. They sat down and instantly started to browse through the menu; they didn't realize how hungry they were until they smelled the variety of steaks and heard the sizzling of freshly cooked vegetables. However, it didn't take long for them to order, they basically knew what they wanted when they walked in the door.

They ate and talked about their days, Olivia disclosed to Rafael how pissed off she was she thought he forgot their anniversary. He laughed and just shook his head assuring her there was no way he could forget. Rafael continued talking but this time it was about work.

"Rafi, please can we not talk about the case right now."

"We're going to need to discuss it sooner or later, Liv."

"Yes but not tonight, please. I just want one damn dinner not ruined by work."

"Oh, so now this dinner is ruined?" She could sense the anger in his voice.

"I never said that Rafael, I'm just saying I just want to talk about something other than work." Rafael rolled his eyes and finished off the rest of his steak.

Once they paid the bill, they found themselves back out on the streets of New York City walking back home in complete silence; Rafael walking slightly faster than Olivia. She was beyond irritated at this point, just because she said she didn't want to talk about work he gets mad for what reason? _It's our anniversary f_ or _fuck sake._

"So what you're not talking to me anymore?" Olivia said as she caught up to him.

"You're not talking either."

"Really, Rafi? It's our anniversary and you're going to fight with me. That's real nice." He stopped and quickly turned around to meet her eyes.

"I'm fighting with you? I was just telling you since we had time, we should get the facts straight for this case. It's you who's fighting with me."

"Oh so it's all my fault….again?"

"You're fucking kidding me, Oliva. I never make anything out to be your fault." Olivia rolled her eyes and walked in front of Rafael, not looking back.

Back at her apartment, she went straight to the bedroom and took of her dress. Rafael relieved Lucy from watching Noah for the night and grabbed his scotch from the fridge, pouring himself a drink. Olivia came out to the kitchen and once again rolled her eyes.

"What, can't I have a drink anymore?"

"Oh stop it, Rafael. I really don't need you attitude right now."

"I really don't need you to be acting like my mother," he said through his teeth putting the glass up to his lips.

"Oh fuck off. I'm actually trying to put an effort into this relationship." She knew she hit a nerve as soon as the words came out of her mouth. He stood in shock at what she just said.

"Oh really," he said pulling out a small black box out of his coat pocket and handed it to her, "I'm not putting in an effort, right?" He walked away, not bothering to finish his scotch and went to bed. She heard the door slam and scoffed. She studied the black box in her hand, wondering what it was. Her curiosity got the best of her so she opened it to see a real diamond ring staring back at her. Tears formed in her eyes as she cupped her hand over her mouth.

"What have I done?" She asked herself.


	3. If your wings are broken

Chapter 3

Olivia stared in shock at what the little box revealed inside it. She couldn't help but shed tears at the very expensive looking diamond ring that sparkled when light was shone on it. It was drop dead beautiful, when she turned it upside down, it had an engraving on it that said "forever". Olivia felt terrible, she needed to apologize and apologize sincerely. She carefully put the ring back in the box and opened the door to her room. Rafael sat on the bed taking off his shoes and then his jacket. He didn't even bother looking up at her.

"Hey," she started.  
"Don't apologize just because I gave you a ring," he retorted.

"I'm not apologizing for just the ring. I'm apologizing because you deserve it. What I said before, I didn't mean. I know you're trying and I am too. I love you Rafael and nothing will change that." He stopped and looked up at her for a moment to see tears forming in her eyes. He got up and wiped them gently off her face.

"I love you too, Liv. I really do and I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to jumble your words or piss you off. I wanted tonight to be perfect…"

"And it was. Let's just forget about the stupid fight. It never happened."

"It never happened," he said placing a soft kiss on her lips. He managed to steal the small box from Olivia without her noticing; she was way too into the kiss to care. He pulled away and got down on one knee. "Olivia, you have changed my life dramatically, in a good way of course. Spending this past year with you has made me the happiest man alive. I can't imagine my life without you or Noah. You have already given me a lifetime of happiness in the short amount of time we've been together. Will you allow me to spend the rest of my life trying to give you the same?" Olivia was speechless. She didn't care where they were. She didn't care if he was proposing to her in the middle of her bedroom. She didn't care if anybody else was present. She cared about this man, kneeling in front of her holding out a ring to her. Which eventually she put it on.

Olivia sat and admired the ring on her finger. The office was again, dead, and she had nothing better to do. However, the knock on her door pulled her out of her thoughts. It was Amanda who was holding a case file in her hands, the last thing on Olivia's mind right now was to look at another damned case file. But Amanda's worries about the case suddenly faded when she saw the ring on her finger.

"Holy shit is that real?!" She basically dropped the file on her desk to take her hand and study it.

"Yes, it's very much real."

"Wow, Liv. He got that for you?" She couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes, Amanda. He did, Friday night was when he gave it to me."

"Good lord, Liv. You got yourself a keeper." Her thoughts were drawn back to the fight they had. What if they couldn't do it? What if it wouldn't work out? She didn't know who would be more heartbroken; her or Noah. But she couldn't think of that. No, not now. It will work out and she'll try her best to make sure if it. "So, am I like invited to the wedding or what?"

"Of course you are. Everyone is if they want to go. Whenever it will be."

"You haven't set a date yet?"

"Amanda, I literally got engaged three days ago."

"Yea, I guess you're right," she laughed, "but anyways I wanted to come in here and make sure everything with the case is alright."

"I'm sure it is. Barba's been staying up late reviewing every last piece of that stupid thing. Getting on my nerves to be honest. Then he bitches about how he doesn't get enough sleep."

"I'm sure everything will be good. Barba's the best attorney in New York." She did have a point. Rafael Barba was a very talented attorney and he wasn't one to give up a case. Hopefully he isn't one to give up a relationship either.


	4. Take mine so yours can open too

**A/N This chapter is made possible by my wonderful friend Kami. Thanks girl 3**

Chapter 4

After the whole entire squad found about the engagement between Rafael and Oliva, it was time to head out for the day. Rafael packed up his briefcase and went over to Liv's office knocking on the door which she told him to come in.

"You know you don't have to knock, you are my fiancée you know." She said with a smile.

"It's polite. I decided to be polite today." He said jokingly.

"What about the other three hundred and sixty four days," she retorted.

"Touché, was all he could manage to say. Olivia got the rest of her things and walked home with Rafael, hand in hand.

"You know, we have to tell Noah tonight."

"Tell him what, Liv? He's three, he probably won't understand anyways."

"Tell him that you're going to be his new daddy." This brought a smile to Rafael's face. He obviously never been a father before and he was excited to experience it for the first time with the woman of his dreams.

They got home not long after that, Olivia relieving Lucy of Noah for the day. She loved her son but he could be a little bit of handful sometimes. Rafael went straight to the fridge to pour himself a small drink while Liv walked over to Noah picking him up and bringing him out to the kitchen.

"Noah, mommy has to tell you something." Noah looked questionably at Liv wondering what exactly this something was. "You like Rafi don't you."

"Yeah!" He said with excitement.

"How would you like it if Rafi was your daddy?" Noah's eyes lit up like Christmas morning. He never really had a father figure, he never knew what it was like to have an actual father in his life. But he was sure as hell glad that Rafael was his first. He held out his arms to Rafael who put his drink down and held the boy close to him.

"So I'll take that as a yes," he said more to Liv than Noah. But Noah nodded his head and landed a big sloppy kiss on his cheek. Their happiness, however, lasted only for a few moments when they heard a knock at the door. "I'll get it," Rafael said, handing Noah back to Liv. He opened the door to see Ed Tucker standing on the other side. Both men looked pretty confused at what one another was doing there.

"Mr. Barba, nice to see you. May I come in?" Tucker didn't wait for an answer and walked past Rafael looking for Olivia.

"Ed, what are you doing here?" Olivia said, still holding Noah.

"Well I kind of wanted to talk in private."

"What you have to say can be said in front of me and Barba." Liv retorted.

"So what are you guys like dating now?"

"Actually, we're engaged," Liv said proudly.

"Well that kind of defeats the purpose of me coming over here then."

"Why's that, Tucker," Rafael said through his teeth. Tucker just scoffed.

"Liv I can give you way more than this guy ever could," Rafael's face got beet red at this point.

"Tucker, stop. I'm actually happy now, can you just not ruin that?"

"Wow, Liv. You're happy with him." Rafael had enough.

"Tucker why don't you leave?"

"Why don't you leave? Liv obviously doesn't know what she's talking about if she's happy with someone like you."

"Ed, I'm warning you now. Leave, before this gets ugly." Tucker just laughed at the statement. He didn't know Rafael well enough to know that Rafael could pack a punch pretty hard. He tested him even more.

"Listen you scrawny ADA, don't tell me what to d-"Rafael's fist made contact with Ed's face before he could even finish his sentence. Ed pushed Rafael against the wall and struck him a few times in the face. Liv immediately put Noah down and broke it off, standing between the two.

"Tucker, get out! Now! Before I call the police."

"You are the police, Liv." Tucker, holding his nose walked out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

"I'm sorry, Liv. He really struck a nerve."

"Don't worry about it, I'm just glad you don't have another broken nose," Rafael was reminded by the fight him and his ex-friend Tony got into which lead to a broken nose for Rafael. They had to put it back into place which was probably the most painful experience Rafael ever had.

Liv gave him a pack of ice to put on his now forming bruised eye. They both knew that this was going to be a rough road but they were both willing to go down it, with each other.


	5. Cause I'm gonna stand by you

Chapter 5

Olivia continued to monitor Rafael's eye and nose to make sure that a hospital visit was not needed. Noah, who was sprawled out on the floor, fell asleep while watching Frozen for the millionth time. Rafael looked down at the sleeping boy and smiled, "I'll put him to bed," he said getting up from the couch.

"Rafi, I can do that. Sit down and keep that ice on your eye."

"Baby, you sit down. I got this," the sound of the word "baby" come out of his mouth gave her butterflies. She watched as he picked up her sleeping son and carry him, very gently and cautiously as to not wake him, to his room and tuck him in. He came back out, shutting the door very softly behind him and sat back on the couch next to Olivia.

"Here, keep this on there so the swelling will go down," she said handing him back the ice pack.

"I don't need it, my face is starting to get cold," he laughed.

"Rafael Barba don't make me yell at you," he threw the ice pack on the ground and passionately kissed her. His left hand rested on her waist as his right pulled her as close to him as possible. He broke of the kiss for a moment, "Yell at me all you want Sargent." She gave him a sly smile and found his lips once again. She found herself on top of him grinding against him but it was a lot harder than she thought. Her couch was big but not _that_ big; she threw in the towel and got up holding her hand out for him to take it, which he did.

Once they were behind the door to her bedroom, she was pushed up against the wall while Rafael fumbled with her shirt. He managed to get it off, trailing kisses from her neck to her stomach which set her skin on fire. Her fingers intertwined through his hair while she fumbled with his belt buckle, once more. She managed to get it off quicker than the first time, throwing them across the room; Rafael managed to get hers off in record time, even before she got his off. He picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist grinding against her. The feeling of his package grinding against her was enough to set her over the edge then and there. But no, she wasn't finished with him…just yet.

He laid her down on the bed beside them and stumbled out of his boxers while she also fumbled with her underwear; they were in no state of mind to be fumbling with their clothing. Once they managed to throw them across the room as well, Rafael positioned himself between her legs but decided to tease her first. She rolled her eyes and groaned softly, looking up to see the smug grin on his face.

"Rafael, you know exactly how I feel about being teased."

"And you know exactly how I feel about teasing you."

"This is not the time to be teasing me, Mr. Barba."

"Oh but Mi Amor, I'm just getting started," he said once again.

"Oh no you're not," she said as thrusted toward him. The expression on his face was mixed with shock and pure pleasure. Olivia had to bury her face in his shoulder to keep herself from making too much noise. They moved in unison while her nails dug into his already sensitive skin. He managed to breath out a "Dios mio, meirda, Liv."

"Whatever you're saying to me, please don't stop." He thrusted into her, kissing her neck in the process which again drove her crazy. His hand draped over her thigh, the other caressing her face while her hands still dug into his back which drove him the same crazy as Liv. They start moving faster, trying with all their might not to make too much noise but the sensation is just too much. Liv lets out a louder than intended moan, Rafael softly shushing her burying his head in her shoulder to muffle his noises as well. He feels her walls tighten around her and he knows that this is the end for both of them. She bites down on his shoulder which sends him over the edge with her.

They just laid there, stared in each other's eyes in adoration. There was nowhere else they would rather be than here in each other's embrace. At one point, both fell asleep, Rafael holding Liv in his arms.

 **Two weeks later** Liv felt awful, her stomach churned at the smallest smell of food. Thinking she must have caught something at work or from Noah she thought nothing of it at the time. Rafael was there to take care of her, taking some much need and much more than needed time off work. Liv begged him to not to worry about her and prepare for the case that was coming up very soon, but he refused.

"Rafael, I'm not going to ask you again, please don't worry about me and go to work."

"Olivia, I'm not going to tell you again, no. You're my fiancée and I'm going to take care of you in sickness and in health." She smiled as Rafael put a cold washcloth on her head.

 **That night,** Rafael stayed up half the night, holding Liv's hair as she convulsed the chicken noodle soup and ginger ale into the toilet. She was glad he was there comforting her through this awful stomach bug but she hated tossing the cookies in front of him.

"You think it's over," he asked rubbing her back. Words failed her so she just nodded her head. He carried her back to bed where she fell asleep soundly in his arms. He didn't get much sleep that night. Not only was he worried about her, he wanted to make sure she got everything she needed that night.

 **The next morning** , Liv woke up to a still awake Barba watching the morning news. She felt almost 100 times better than the night before, she was actually hungry.

"Good morning sleepyhead," Rafael kissed her forehead, noticing it wasn't as warm as it was previously.

"Good morning, are you hungry?" He laughed at her statement.

"Are you indicating that you're hungry?"

"Yeah, I'm actually really hungry."

"What would you like to eat?"

"Could you make those delicious pancakes for Noah and me?"

"Of course," he got out of bed ready to make breakfast before Liv stopped him.

"Do we have any pickles?"

"Pickles? You want pickles for breakfast?"

"Yeah, I do. I don't know why but pickles sound delicious right now." Rafael questioned her for a moment but brushed it off.

"Yes, I can get you some pickles," he laughed and walked out of the room to make breakfast. Liv laid there and wondered, _why the hell do I want pickles? Especially this early in the morning._ Then something in Liv's head clicked. She got out of bed in a hurry and grabbed her car keys basically sprinting out of the apartment. Rafael turned his head from making the pancakes, "Where are you going?"

"I'll be back. I expect these to be done when I get back," she winked at him. Ok now he was officially weirded out. _Where was she going in such a hurry? She could've at least told me before rushing out._

Rafael had Noah in his high chair eating while he read the newspaper when Liv returned. He noticed she had a bag from the drug store down the street in her hand.

"I'll be a few minutes then I'll come out to eat, I promise."

"Are you feeling ok?"

"I'm feeling fine, I just need to check something real quick. I won't be long," she placed a kiss on Rafael lips and her sons head before heading to the bathroom. She opened the package to reveal the small stick inside. She read the back of the box to make sure she was doing everything right. Once she was finished, she sat the stick on the bathroom counter and waited. The box said "results in five minutes" but five minutes seemed like an eternity. She checked the stick to see if the results had shown up yet. Nothing. She waited a couple more seconds then checked again. Still, nothing. The last time she checked, that's when she saw it. Two lines parallel to each other.


	6. Even if we're breaking down

Chapter 6

She was in complete awe as she stared at the small stick that she held onto like her life depended on it. Although she was in shock, she couldn't help but feel a wave of excitement wash over her. She automatically started to wonder if the child she carried inside her was a boy or a girl then started to think of names.

"Pull yourself together, Liv, you just found out," she said to herself.

"Hun, you ok?" Rafael knocked on the door pulling her out of her thoughts. She quickly hid the test in the cupboard above the sink, wanting to tell him at the right time. She opened the door to see him staring her down.

"Of course," she said planting a small kiss on his lips. He was still very weirded out about the whole situation of her just running down to the drug store and back in a matter of five minutes. She was acting strange as well. She seemed happier and more energized than she was just last night. Rafael brushed it off, thinking nothing more of it.

After breakfast was consumed and Noah was ready for the day, the two had to head to the office to prepare for the case that was coming up soon. Instead of walking like they usually do together, they decided to share a taxi after Lucy arrived to watch Noah. They both sat in the backseat of the taxi hand in hand, Rafael absentmindedly looking out the window.

"Hey," Liv pulled him out of his thoughts, "we need to talk."

"Talk…about?" Rafael hated when she didn't finish the "we need to talk" sentence.

"Just stop by my office at the end of the day. Nothing to be worry about," she gave him a heartfelt smile but this didn't stop him from worrying.

Once they got to the office, Rollins, Fin, and Sonny were already in Barba's office ready to start going over the facts. It seemed like an already in the bag case but they still needed to be one hundred percent sure they don't mess anything up or miss any minor detail. The case entailed a young woman who had been drugged and sexually assaulted by her manager at work and everyone in the room knew Rafael had it in the bag.

"So is that it for today?" Rollins said, eagerly ready to go home for the day.

"Yes," Rafael said with a sigh, "all we can do now is wait. The squad got up from their chairs and headed out for the day. Rafael, forgetting to go to Liv's office and 'talk' packed up his briefcase to also head home for the day. But he was interrupted by a small knock on his door.

"Come in," he called out. Liv peeked her head through the door.

"Did you forget?"

"Oh, shit. Yes I did. I'm sorry." She could tell he was stressed out and distracted.

"Well, can we talk now?"

"I don't have any time to breathe, let alone talk."

"Well it's sort of important."

"So is winning this case, Liv." She was hurt by this. What could be more important than his family?  
"So Noah and I aren't important anymore." He stopped what he was doing and looked at her with bitterness in his eyes.

"Do not put words in my mouth, Olivia."

"Rafael, I just need a moment out of your time to talk to you. Is it really that hard to talk to my fiancée?"

"What's your issue Liv? You know how important my job is."

"Well you obviously need to get your priorities straight." Liv was basically screaming at this point. Rafael screamed right back.

"Olivia I have been busting my ass to make sure we win this case so something like this never happens again!"

"And I've been busting my ass to make sure my son has a father will come home to tuck him in for bed or read him a story instead of staying in his fucking office all damn night worried about a fucking case!"

"You knew what my job entailed when we first got involved. And I know what you job entails as well!"

"But I still know where my priorities stand." Rafael was so pissed at Liv's statement that he threw the case papers off his desk.

"There, is that what you wanted? Fuck it, I'll just let another ADA take the case. Fuck it, I'll just forget about the God dammed thing. Are you fucking happy now? Is this what you fucking wanted because you sure as hell got it." Tears now formed in Liv's eyes, she couldn't stand to look at him.

"Don't bother coming home tonight. If you want to act like this, you can stay somewhere else."

"With fucking pleasure, Liv." She turned on her heel and slammed the door behind her not looking back. Rafael picked up the papers that were on the floor and put them back on his desk. Wiping a few tears from his eyes, he pulled out his cell phone to call his mother.

"Hello, Rafi. It's great to finally hear from my son," his mother greeted him on the other end.

"Hola Mami. I need a favor."

"Anything for my boy," she sensed the worry in his voice.

"I need to stay with you for a couple days."

"Days? Rafi, what's going on?"

"I'll explain when I get there. I just need to stay with you."

"You're welcome here anytime."

"Thank you," he said, voice cracking and tears forming.

 **Lucia's apartment** was just a few blocks away from his office so he walked, clearing his mind hoping he didn't look like an absolute train wreck. All he could think about was his fight with Liv, she didn't even want him to come home. He now had no idea where they stood which made him feel worse.

He walked up the stairs to his mothers' apartment and knocked on the door. She opened the door to find his eyes bloodshot and checks redder than hell. She automatically knew that he had a fight with Liv. She pulled him into a tight hug, he broke down in her arms.

"I don't know what to do Mami," he said sniffling.

"Just let her cool down for a while, Rafi. You can stay here as long as you need." He felt broken, he felt empty without Olivia being here. It took all he had not to call her and let her go for a while. Truth is, Liv felt the same way. She went home to find Noah asleep on the couch and Lucy watching some soap opera. Once Lucy left, she sat on the couch beside her son, feeling as empty and as alone as Rafael did. She couldn't help but cry, she also didn't know where they stood, but she hoped to God that he would come back to her. He just needs time to cool off.

 **That night,** both of them had a fitful sleep; Rafael found Lucia's couch extremely uncomfortable, plus they could get one another off their minds. Olivia was so used to having Rafael sleeping beside her, now that he was gone, she cuddled his pillow trying to imagine him being beside her. Before Olivia officially gave up trying to sleep, her phone went off on the dresser beside her. She was disappointed to see that it wasn't Rafael who was calling.

"Hello," first mistake, answering the phone.

"What," second mistake, asking them to repeat themselves.

"For how long," third mistake, continuing the conversation.

"Ok, I'll be right there," fourth and final mistake, agreeing to go undercover while being pregnant. She had no other choice to call Rafael, poor Lucy was with Noah all day and now at four o'clock in the morning she would probably be exhausted. She dialed his number which rang only once before hearing his voice on the other end.

"Liv, baby, thank God you called. I'm dying over here. My mothers' couch is like a rock." Liv couldn't help but laugh, she missed his voice more than anything.

"I need your help…"

"Anything for you baby. Name it."

"Can you come over, I'll explain when you get here."

"I'll be over as soon as I can." They said their goodbyes as Rafael rushed to get a taxi to their apartment.

Once he was there, Liv was sitting on the couch playing absentmindedly with her hands. Rafael sat beside her, giving her an "I'm so fucking sorry" kiss which of course she returned. Tears, again, fell from her eyes, unchecked. He pulled away, wiping them from her cheeks.

"Liv…I'm so, so sorry. I was just so pissed off, stressed out…" She shut him up by kissing him once more.

"Let's not talk about that now, ok? I forgive you, I always will, Rafi but we need talk about something serious."

"Are you ok? What's going on?"

"I'm going undercover…" Rafael's heart dropped to his stomach. He hated when she went undercover, it was too dangerous even for her.

"You know how I feel about that, Liv."

"Rafi, please. I promise I'll be fine, it's only for a day. I'll be back before you know it," she trailed off.

"I'm not happy about it."

"Neither am I trust me. But I don't have much time. I have to go down now. Could you watch our son?"

"Of course I will. Please, be safe. If not for me, for him?"

"I'm going to be safe for both of you. I love you." She placed her lips on his and passionately kissed him. Her fingers snaked through his hair while he kissed her neck, "Rafael Barba do not turn me on before I have to go, please," she smiled.

"Alright, alright. My apologies," he joked, "come back to me," he said as she got up.

"Always," she said, shutting the door behind her.

Rafael was able to sleep a little better knowing that he and Liv were ok, but there was still that small voice in the back of his head reminding him of the very dangerous job she had taken on. He worried himself sick; his head was pounding. He tried to sleep it off but it was easier said than done. He gave in, got up and went to get medicine from the bathroom. He sluggishly walked over to the bathroom, opened the cupboard door to see a stick laying on the middle shelf. Curiosity got the best of him as he picked it up and read what it said on the small window. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped, what he saw on the stick made him sicker than he already was. Two lines parallel to each other.


	7. We can find a way to break through

Chapter 7

Rafael stood in utter shock at what stared back at him on the small stick that he held in his hands. Yes, the two parallel lines indicated that Olivia Benson, Rafael Barba's fiancée was in fact pregnant. Although it was around five-thirty in the morning, he whipped out his phone and dialed Liv's number in a panic. No answer. He tried her again. No answer.

"God dammit, Liv," he mumbled to himself. He tried her one last time.

"Rafi, I don't have a lot of time," she said in a hurry.

"When exactly were you going to tell me you're pregnant?" There was silence on the other end. Olivia didn't know what to say.

"Well, I was going to tell you yesterday but you didn't have time to breathe let alone talk." Rafael was defeated in this argument.

"Olivia, I want you to come home right now. Tell them you feel sick."

"You know I can't do that."

"I don't give a damn! You're pregnant with my child and I'll be damned if I lose both of you." Rafael felt furious, not with Liv but with the people who wanted her to go undercover. Liv didn't answer. "Hello?" Still no answer, "Liv, are you there?" What he heard next made his blood run cold. He herd the voice of Olivia Benson screaming in the background. He heard crashing, banging, and he was sure he heard a gunshot at one point. "Liv you better fucking answer me!" He didn't know what else to do so he hung up the phone and dialed the number for 1PP.

"Get Olivia out of there now." He was enraged at this point.

"Rafael, we have our team going in there now. We got this. Now I'm going to need to let you go."

"I swear to Christ if anything happens to her, I will make sure you never work for the state of New York ever again." He hung up without saying another word. Panic rushed through his mind but was interrupted by Noah's cries from the other room. He walked in the room to see Noah wide awake and wanting his mommy.

"Mommy had to go to work," he said holding back tears, "you're with me today."

"Momma go work?" He said. Rafael just nodded his head. He had no idea what to do, with not knowing where Liv was and taking care of Noah, he was on the verge of a full blown panic attack.

"You hungry?" He said softly. Noah nodded his head and held out his arms to be picked up.

He sat him down in his high chair pulling out his phone once more to call his mother while making Noah pancakes.

"Where are you? You had me scared to death I thought something happened…"

"Mom, listen to me. I need you to come over here now. I'm freaking out over here, I can't do this…"

"Rafi, slow down. What's going on?"

"Please just come over."

"I'll be there as soon as I can." They hung up the phone while Rafael continued to make Noah pancakes, trying not to think about the worst.

 **The knock on the door** is what pulled him out of his thoughts, sitting next to Noah watching him eat. He jumped out of his chair and opened the door; Lucia walked right past him.

"Hola, Noah," she said planting a kiss on his head. Noah held out a piece of pancake for her to eat. "No, thank you. I'm not too hungry but you eat it." Rafael managed to smile. She turned to him to see the worry in his eyes, "So are you and Liv alright? What's going on?"

"Not here," was all he could say. They stood in the living room so he could still keep an eye on Noah, "Mom, Liv's pregnant." Lucia almost jumped out of her skin excitement.

"Then what the hell are you worried about? That's great news Rafi!"

"She went undercover last night. That's' why I had to leave so I could keep an eye on Noah while she's gone. Mom I called her this morning," he paused trying to keep from breaking down, "she's in trouble. I don't know where she is, I don't know who took her, I don't know anything and quite frankly I'm freaking out right now." Lucia's face went from extremely happy for her son to extremely worried.

"I-I don't know what to say."

"I need you to stay here and watch Noah. Please."

"Where are you going?"

"I need to find her. I can't just sit here, helpless." She took her son's face in her hands and gave him a stern look.

"Listen to me, Noah needs a parent, whether that's you or Olivia. Be safe, Rafi." He nodded kissing his mothers' cheek before leaving the apartment.

 **Olivia** awoke with her hands bound to metal chair, she immediately knew that something was wrong. She looked around the dark room she was in but only could make out the concrete walls that stood before her. She heard people talking in a different room but couldn't put faces to their voices; panic washed over her. She heard footsteps coming toward her then she was able to make out a figure.

"Beta, turn on the lights. Poor girl can't see," the voice sounded familiar but she still couldn't figure out the owner of it. _Beta?_ The lights then turned on which basically blinded her, "Hello, Olivia," she saw the man's face but didn't recognize it. "You're probably wondering what you're doing here, I'm assuming," she tried to free herself from the rope that bound her to the chair, "you're not going to get out of them. Don't worry, Alpha will be here soon enough to 'brief' you," he said mimicking quotation marks with his fingers.

 **Rafael** rushed into the office of SVU; Rollins, Fin, and Amaro were already there attempting to figure out a way to get Liv out of there…safely.

"Barba, thank God you're here," Rollins started, "Liv's been…"

"I know, I was on the phone with her. We need to first figure out where she's at and second get here out of there without one scratch."

"We plan on it," Nick said coldly. They first traced Olivia's steps, trying to find some indication on where she was. Just then, Tucker entered the room looking oddly…happy.  
"Get…out…" Barba said outraged.

"What? I can't come in and check on my favorite people?" Tucker said with his smart ass tone. Barba jumped out of his chair and slammed Tucker against the wall. Amaro and Fin had to pull him off Tucker before Barba ripped his face off.

"I'm really not in the mood right now Tucker, just go."

"Listen, I know what's going on with Liv. I want in." Barba scoffed.

"You're joking right," he looked at everyone else in the room, "he's joking right?"

"Tucker, maybe you should go," Fin added. Rollins and Amaro nodded in agreement.

"Listen," Tucker sat down at the table with them, "I know what I did in the past but I really want to help find Liv." They all hated the idea of Tucker helping find her but what other choice did they have? The more the merrier.

"Ok Tucker," Rollins started, "we need you to go back to IAB and search everything you know in this undercover task. Once you've figured it out, come back to us with details." Tucker nodded and left the room.

"God, I hate that guy," Barba shook his head in disappointment.

"I'll have to agree with you on this one, Barba," that was the first time they saw eye to eye on anything.

 **Olivia** fell unconscious again but was woken up by the one they called Beta.

"Rise and shine," he said with a grin, "Alpha's here to talk." She was totally unaware of her surroundings, unaware of who these people were, and unaware if anyone was even looking for her. She heard footsteps, again, coming toward her. The man pulled up a chair in front of her and sat down. Olivia was appalled at who the man that sat in front of her was. The man they called Alpha was in fact Ed Tucker.


	8. Even if we can't find heaven

Chapter 8

Tucker paced back and forth in front of Liv who was still in complete and utter shock. Of course she knew why she was there, she knew why Tucker kidnapped her, and she knew why she went undercover.

"Tucker, why am I here?" She played dumb, hoping he would let her go.

"What a silly question. You know exactly why you're here. You know exactly what happened to me before, remember? When I first became a cop? How could you forget? That's why you went undercover, isn't it?" Liv nervously nodded her head. "Well, I'm here to tell you that you need to throw everything under the bus. You need to go back and tell them there was no evidence of what happened before.

"Tucker, you know I can't do that, you raped a woman." Tuckers' face got beet red.

"I did no such thing and you know that!"

"Tucker, I saw the report…"

"You're lying. There was no report." However there was a report, Liv played along, hoping she could somehow get out of there unscathed.

"How can I help you if I'm tied to a damn chair? If you want me to help you, I need to make some calls." Tucker agreed, he untied her and gave her a cell phone. Although she was going to make a call, it sure as hell wasn't going to help Tucker. Hands shaking, she frantically dialed Barba's number who answered on the first ring.

"Barba," he said not knowing who was on the other end.  
"Rafi, its Liv." Rafael's heart dropped to his stomach. The sound of his fiancée's voice on the other end put him in tears.

"It's Liv!" She heard him call in the background, "Are you ok? Are you hurt? Where are you? Who has you?"

"Honey, I'm fine. It's Tucker. Tucker has me." It took a minute to register what she said in Barba's head but once it did, he was more than furious, more than pissed, and more than angry.

"She's calling the squad," She heard one of Tucker's guys say in the background. Tucker ripped the phone out of her hands and smashed it on the floor.

"Liv," Rafael said in a panic, "Liv are you there? Dammit," she was gone.

"We got her, Rafael," Amanda showed him a computer screen that tracked the call to where Liv's exact location was. They wasted no time in getting in a car and speeding over to an abandoned warehouse.

"You said you were going to help me," Tucker was inches away from her face.

"I had to call my fiancée to tell him I was ok," she lied.

"Bullshit! You know, Liv," Tucker tied her to the chair, "I was going to let you go, but now I'm not so sure." There was a loud bang as the SWAT team rushed in and told everyone to get on the ground. Olivia watched as the rest of the SWAT team and her fiancée rushed through the door. Barba quickly untied and pulled her into an embrace, tears sheading from both of their eyes. The rest of the squad entered the warehouse and saw that Olivia was ok, even Dodds Sr. and Jr were there.

Barba quickly realized Tucker was on the ground handcuffed and was enraged at the sight of him. The things he wanted to do to Tucker would probably put him in jail for the rest of his natural life so he thought better of it. Olivia saw the anger in his face and grabbed his hand shaking her head no as if to say, "don't even think about it." Barba took the hint and reluctantly nodded his head.

"I need you here with me, helping take care of our child and not in jail." He mustered a laugh.

"Why don't we get you home," Barba held out his hand, which she took.

"Gladly," they walked out of the warehouse together and went home to see their son, Noah.


	9. I'll walk through hell with you

Chapter 9

Rafael and Olivia didn't go straight home like Rafael initially suggested; instead they went to the hospital to make sure that everything with her and the baby are ok. Once they were checked in, they were immediately brought back to a room for a thorough exam. Olivia and Rafael follow the nurse to an exam room which she notices has the number 212 on it.

 _"Ok, Olivia, keep calm. You are fine. Rafael is here with you and nobody will hurt you again,"_ She thought to herself. She couldn't help but remember that it was the same room she was put in for the Lewis case. She stops moving, the world around her crashing. Rafael notices this and turns to her to see her face has become as white as a ghost. He calmly calls her name but she can only hear a muffled noise coming out of his mouth. After a moment, she's back into reality, tears forming in her eyes.

"That room, the number," she starts, "It's the same one I was put in after Lewis." Barba's face turns pale as well.

"Liv, he's gone for good. I won't let anyone hurt you like that ever again, I promise you that. If you want me to, I can request another room."

"No, no. I'm ok. As long as you're here with me, I'll be fine." She gives him a tight smile.

"Always," was all he said. He kissed her forehead, following her and the doctor into the exam room. Before they start, Rafael asks to speak to the doctor privately, he turns to Olivia to see if that's ok with her which she nods her head to. They step out, Rafael looking through the window to still make sure she's ok.

"Can you do me a favor? Can you do a very thorough exam on the baby? I need to make sure they are both more than ok."

"Of course, Mr. Barba. I can do that for you," the doctor puts touches Rafael's shoulder reassuringly and leads him back inside. Rafael walks back to Olivia's side, holding her hand and talking to her at an attempt to keep her mind from wondering. The doctor finds small bruises and cuts but nothing more. "Ok, Mrs. Barba, let's take a look at your baby, shall we?" She lays back on the bed, still holding Rafael's hand. The doctor pulls out the ultrasound machine and the gel. "This may be cold." Olivia squeals once the gel's cold touch hits her belly, Rafael couldn't help but laugh. It feels like forever until the doctor finally found the heartbeat and once he did, Rafael's jaw dropped. Olivia looked at him to see his expression and it was her turn to laugh at him.

"That's…the um…" Rafael Barba for the second time in his life couldn't find his words.

"Yes, honey, that's the heartbeat." Olivia squeezed his hand then listened for herself. The doctor moves the device around to get a clear picture of the baby.

"Alright Mr. and Mrs. Barba, she looks fine and healthy." Again, Rafael's jaw dropped almost to the floor and Olivia's expression was pure and utter shock. "What? You guys didn't know the sex of the baby?"

"No," Olivia said with tears in her eyes, "no we didn't." They weren't sad or angry tears, but happy tears. She turned to Rafael who had a hand cupped over his mouth and tears also falling from his eyes. The doctor puts away his equipment and leaves the room to give the two some privacy. "So…I guess Noah will have a little sister to look after," Liv chuckled as she puts her jacket on to leave the hospital.

"Yes, and I guarantee he will be the best big brother a sister could ask for." He takes her hand, leading her away from that room, hopefully for good. They checked out of the hospital and drive home so Olivia can get some rest. They both greet Noah and relieve Barba's mother from her duty. Lucia pulls Olivia into a small hug as to not further her injuries.

"I'm glad you're ok," Lucia says in her ear.

"I am too," Olivia returns the hug. Rafael kisses his mother goodbye and immediately starts making a case against Tucker while Olivia sits on the couch and watched a movie with her son.

Rafael must have been lost in this case, once he looked up at the clock, it read 9:00. He turned to see his fiancée and his son both passed out on the couch and smiled. He rubbed his eyes then stood up, picked up Noah and carried him to his bed. He kissed his head and softly said "Goodnight, amigo." He went back out to the living room to see Olivia was still passed out. He too, picked her up and carried her to their bed, gently laying down.

"Rafi, what time is it?" She said sleepily.

"Shh, it's about nine. I already put Noah to bed." She smiled, eyes still closed.

"You're the best." He laughed and got in more comfortable clothing, climbing into bed as well. He kissed Liv on the cheek," Goodnight, Mi Amor," he wrapped his arms around her.

"Goodnight, I love you."

"I love you too, Liv. Always will." They both closed their eyes and drifted off into a very much needed sleep.


	10. Im gonna stand by you

Chapter 10

Olivia was exhausted when they got back to their apartment. They heard laughter as they walked into their living room, watching silently as Rafael's mother cracked joked to Noah. Lucia turned to see the two standing, as did Noah. He jumped up from her arms and ran to his parents, wrapping his arms around him and belting out, "I missed you." Liv couldn't help but smile as she returned his embrace. Lucia stood up as well, making her way slowly over to Olivia and wrapping her arms around her.

"I'm glad you're ok. Rafi almost went crazy." She laughed at that as well.

"Me too. But little does he know, he's stuck with me for the long run." Lucia smiled then gave her son a kiss on the cheek and walked out the door, shutting it behind her.

"Daddy, play?" Noah looked up innocently at his father, wanting him to play with his favorite toy cars.

"Not right now, buddy," Noah gave him a pouty face, "daddy has work to do. But mommy would love to watch cartoons with you if that's ok?" He looked up at Liv to see the sleepiness in her eyes. Noah nodded his head, taking his mother's hand leading her to the couch.

"What work do you have to do exactly?" Olivia said sitting down beside her son.

"I'm making a case against Tucker. I'm going to make sure he never steps foot out of a jail cell." She loved how protective he was of her but she knew that he would eventually see the light of day once more. But she was too tired to argue with a lawyer at the moment.

Rafael looked up at the clock, which read 11:30. He wiped the sleep out of his eyes and looked over at his son and fiancée, fast asleep. He smiled, organized his papers, and picked up his son to take him to bed. He heard Liv stir in her sleep but she was right back out again.

He laid him down, giving him a small kiss and saying his "goodnights". Next was Olivia; he picked her up as gently as he could and carried her to bed. He changed out of his clothes and into his pajamas and laid down beside her. He felt her hand grab his arm and pull it over her side.

"Don't ever leave me, Rafi."

"I'm here for the long run. Goodnight Mi Amor." He kissed her on the cheek then drifted off into a much needed sleep.

 **One Month Later**

The case against Tucker was finally ready and approved. Rafael got Noah ready to go with Lucy as Olivia stood in the mirror, looking at herself.

"Olivia, exactly what are you doing? We have court in an hour and we really need to go," Rafael said in a rush.

"This outfit makes me look fat."

"Olivia, you're pregnant. You're beautifully pregnant, if that makes any sense at all but we really need to go," he kissed her reassuringly. Lucy was right on schedule to pick up Noah. Rafael handed her the diaper bag then kissed his son goodbye; Olivia was next.

The courtroom was packed with police officers, reporters, and detectives including Sonny, Nick, Amada, and Fin. Of course they were going to be there, they wanted to see Barba take down Tucker for what he did to Olivia. They were going to support the two in any way they could.

The courtroom stood as the judge entered, taking his seat. Barba was the first to call witnesses. He called the whole squad including Olivia which he tried to avoid, she'd already been through enough. But it was inevitable. She was the victim and he needed to win this case. For her.

She was cross-examined by the asshole of a defense attorney. He thought he'd seen her wipe her eyes and was immediately agitated by the guy. He wanted to punch him square in the face but he was sure that wouldn't help him win this case. Next to be questioned was Tucker and the people who were working for him. Tucker seemed a little too calm, cool, and collected for this part or maybe that was just a tactic. He didn't know but what he did know is that he would never get away with what he did.

It was finally time for the jury to make their decision. It felt like the longest half an hour Barba and Olivia had ever endured but they did it. Barba was pacing around while Olivia tried to calm him down but nothing seemed to be working.

"Rafael, you know he's not going to get away with this. He's 100% guilty and everyone knows it."

"Yes, I know. This is just something I do to calm my nerves. His lawyer was a complete dick and I wanted to punch him for that."

"Well, I'm glad you didn't. That wouldn't help our case."

"That's exactly what I said." Just as he said that, Amanda told them the jury had made their decision. They glanced at each other and walked back to the courtroom, hand in hand and held their breaths.

"The people find the defended Ed Tucker, guilty of all charges." Olivia and Rafael took a big long sigh of relief. They smiled and hugged each other like it would be their last hug.

Gunshots and screaming where what pulled them away from each other. Rafael immediately put himself in front of Olivia and took her out of the courtroom.

"Stay here," Rafael turned away but she grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"You're not going back in there, are you crazy?"

"I need to make sure everyone is ok," he gave her a small kiss, "I love you." She didn't even get to return the statement before he ran back into the courtroom. He saw Carisi who was lying in a pool of his own blood.

"Ed shot me. He took the guys gun and shot me." Carisi seemed to be ok, just a little shaken up.

"Is anyone else injured?"

"No, the bailiff took his gun cuffed him. I'm ok though, really," he tried to get up but yelped in pain.

"You probably should wait until the ambulance gets here. Don't need you injuring yourself anymore," Rafael managed to laugh.

"Go be with your wife, Rafael, I'm ok here." He nodded and walked back out of the courtroom to see Olivia biting her nails waiting for him.

"It was Carisi, he's ok-"

"I love you too."

"What?"

"I was scared. I didn't want you to leave without me saying 'I love you too' but you went back in there so quick." He took her face in his hands and kissed her.

"I will always be here, Olivia. I'm never leaving you, that I can promise." She put her hand over his and smiled.

"I need a break," she sighed.

"You and me both, trust me."

"Let's go get married."

"What? Now?"

"Why not? You and I have a lot of vacation days that need to be used up, plus I'm sick of calling you my fiancé. I want to call you my husband. We already have everything set in place. My dress, yours and Noah's tuxedo's, the cake, the bridesmaids stuff. Let's do it."

"Ok, but where?"

"I was thinking…Cuba…"

"Why on Earth would you want to get married there?"

"It's your birthplace. Plus it's very beautiful there." Rafael laughed then realized she was serious.

"Ok. I need to let the guys at my office know I'm going on vacation then I'm free." This made Olivia smile. "Let's go get married, Olivia," he smiled back at her.


End file.
